


Loa'a Pono Ka 'Iole I Ka Punana

by justfandomthings



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Episode: s10e13 Loa'a Pono Ka 'Iole I Ka Punana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justfandomthings/pseuds/justfandomthings
Summary: Post 10x13. Once everyone leaves, it's just Steve, Danny, and Charlie in the McGarrett residence. Just domestic fluff as Steve and Danny put Charlie to bed together and then talk afterwards.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 17
Kudos: 239





	Loa'a Pono Ka 'Iole I Ka Punana

Steve called a final farewell to Tani and waited until she was in her car, headlights shining and engine on, before he closed the front door to his home and locked it.

"Charlie, ready for bed?" he heard Danny call out from somewhere upstairs. If he had to guess, Danny was in his- well, actually, Junior's- bedroom, probably having just finished getting the bed ready for Charlie to sleep in. 

A resounding "no!" echoed throughout the house, making Steve grin. The following footsteps that Steve heard going from one part of the second floor to the other was further proof to Steve that the vibrant, energetic boy was not ready for bed yet. And wouldn't be for quite some time. 

"You can't hide forever! And once I find you…"

Giggling followed Danny's teasing threat. 

Laughing to himself, Steve jogged up the stairs with Eddie hopping off the sofa to follow him excitedly. "Go find Charlie," Steve whispered to Eddie as they got to the top of the stairs, he himself making his way over to Charlie's makeshift bedroom for the night. Danny was standing in the middle of the room, eyes twinkling as he turned to face Steve. "You've lost your own son, haven't you?" Steve teased, loud enough that no matter where on the second floor Charlie was, he'd be able to hear his words. 

Danny nodded gravely. "I may never find him at this rate; I've searched this entire floor and he's not here!" 

Eddie bound into the room, barking excitedly. "Maybe you don't have to find him…" Steve trailed off, leaning down to scratch behind Eddie's ears. "Because we all know Charlie's no match for Eddie! Eddie's probably already found him!" 

Laughter sounded from down the hall. "No, he hasn't!" Charlie yelled. 

"You hear that, boy? Charlie's hiding from us! Go find him!" Steve directed, pointing down the hall and laughing quietly when Eddie took off. "Danno, you take the bathrooms; I'll check my bedroom. We'll reconvene here in, say, five minutes?" 

"I bet I find him before you do." 

"Is that a challenge?" 

"You worried you'll lose?" 

Steve smirked at Danny and rushed from the room, calling Charlie's name. Danny did the same, laughter heard around the house as Charlie ran from room to room as Steve and Danny tried to find him, conveniently 'just missing' Charlie every time. 

After half an hour of this, Steve was making his way down the hall headed for his bedroom for a quick bathroom break when he caught sight of Charlie curled up on the bed in Junior's room. 

"Danny," he called softly. 

His partner appeared at his side in a matter of seconds. "You giving up finally?" he teased. 

Steve winked at him and nodded towards the bedroom where Charlie was. "I think we wore him out," he whispered. 

Danny poked his head into the bedroom and smiled at the sight in front of him. It was one of his smiles Steve loved the most; the fond one that Danny wore whenever he was looking at his children and, occasionally, him too. 

"Guess it's time for bed," Danny remarked, giving Steve a lopsided grin as he patted him on the arm and headed into the bedroom. Steve watched as Danny got closer to the bed and lifted Charlie into his arms, pulling back the covers on the bed before lying his son down. He then brought the covers to Charlie's chin and ruffled his hair, bending down to give him a kiss on the forehead. 

"Night, buddy," he murmured. "Sleep well." 

Steve turned to leave so he could use the head when a sleepy murmur from Charlie stopped him in his tracks. "Can we always stay at Uncle Steve's, daddy?" 

"I wish, buddy." Danny's voice was soft. "It's nice being here with him, isn't it?" 

"Yeah…" As Steve watched from the doorway, Charlie yawned, bringing his hands up to rub his eyes. "Can I say goodnight to Uncle Steve?" 

Danny turned towards the doorway and their eyes met. "Yeah, he's coming, buddy." 

Steve approached the bed and knelt down at Danny's side, reaching out to place a hand on Charlie's arm. "Goodnight, Little D. I'll see you bright and early in the morning for pancakes!" 

Despite his clear exhaustion, Charlie managed a grin. "Yay! Goodnight, Uncle Steve!" 

Putting a hand on Danny's back to stabilize himself, Steve leaned over so he could kiss the top of Charlie's head. As Charlie closed his eyes, settling in for the night, he and Danny stood up together, pausing in the doorway to wish him sweet dreams before Danny flicked the light off and they went out into the hall. 

"Whaddya want to do?" Danny asked him as he closed the bedroom door most of the way. "Movie? Find some lame survival thing you love so much? Go to bed?" 

"I need to use the head. Then, either sounds fine. I'm not tired yet." 

"Okay, well if we do a movie, I get the sofa." 

"You mean we're not going to sit together?" Steve pouted. 

"Uh, no, if I'm gonna sleep there all night, I'm gonna make myself comfortable for as long as possible on that thing." 

Steve rolled his eyes. "Such a baby. Why don't you just sleep with me?" 

Danny narrowed his eyes at him. "I think I'm growing deaf with old age because did you, Mr-you're-sleeping-on-the-sofa-in-DC really just offer to share a bed with me? And not just any bed, but _your_ bed in _your bedroom_?" 

"I know, I'm such a nice guy. To myself." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"It means," Steve began as they made their way downstairs, "that I'm offering to sleep with you so you won't complain my ear off tomorrow about how your back hurts from sleeping on the sofa all night." 

"Uh huh. Because sleeping with you is _so_ good for my health." 

"Oh, trust me, it will be." 

Danny halted in the middle of the hall. "Are we talking about the same thing?" he blurted. 

Steve raised an eyebrow. "I'm talking about sleeping with you. Get your mind outta the gutter. Now, go, pick something to watch so I can go to the bathroom in peace." 

There was a moment of pause and then Danny seemed to spring back to life. "You're letting me choose what to watch too, really, _you_ , Mr. Control Freak? I feel like after dinner and drinks, giving me free reign to choose what to watch, and _then_ offering to let me share your bed… well, I think you're trying to woo me." 

Steve grinned. "Why would I have to do that when we've been married for ten years now?" 

"Married for ten years, my ass," Danny grumbled, slamming the bathroom door closed when Steve entered the room. "Then where the hell is my sex?" 

Behind the closed door, Steve choked for air at the unexpected blunt question. "If you play your cards right, maybe you'll get lucky tonight," he retorted, having regained his composure. 

The bathroom door opened a second later. 

"What?" Danny's eyes were wide. 

Steve shrugged, a little self-conscious, a little unsure of what he was doing, but also high on the feeling of love that having Danny and Charlie living in his home was doing to him. "We do everything else a couple would do, I mean, we bicker like an old married couple and everyone we meet always assumes we're a couple anyway; not to mention we say 'I love you,' hug way more than the average set of friends does, we cuddle during movie nights, have date nights here practically every week… I mean, we do everything but kiss and sleep together. Why don't we?" 

"Because you've never shown any interest in that?" 

It was Steve's turn to go, " _W_ _hat?"_

"What're you saying, you want to be with me? You want a kiss?" 

"Yeah. Do you?" 

"Like right now?" 

"After nearly ten years of pining, yeah, that'd be nice!" 

Danny's mouth opened and closed without any sound coming out. Just when Steve was getting nervous, suddenly fearing he'd misread everything, Danny acted, grabbing onto Steve's shirt with his fist as he pulled him closer, standing on his tiptoes as he leaned up and slotted their lips together. 

It was all heat and passion and years of longing in a single contact, and it was just the beginning of everything Steve had been quietly, hopelessly dreaming of. 

He brought his hands up and wrapped his arms around Danny's waist, trailing their kiss off to turn it into an embrace. Danny laughed quietly into his chest, something that sounded mysteriously like "I love you too, you goof," echoing in the space between them. 

Steve pulled back slightly and looked down at Danny. "You want to do this?" he asked quietly. "Because if we do, I'm all in." 

Danny grinned at him with the smile that reminded Steve of the sun. "Stop asking me questions with obvious answers and kiss me again, you neanderthal." 

So Steve did. 

END. 

**Author's Note:**

> 10x13 was everything my McDanno heart needed. From the concern both Steve and Danny expressed about Charlie being bullied, to Steve being the rational parent while Danny was the irate one (and the cargument as they pulled Blake's dad over!), to Steve sharing the emotional story about the embarrassment he had felt in the military academy when he had been bullied... to the love/pride that shone in Steve's eyes when he watched Danny support Mr. Tatum and offer comfort/support. Oh, and "I'm his emotional support friend." LOL. I died. 
> 
> What a McDanno-packed episode. It was everything I was hoping for. It was so good! I had to write a coda for it!


End file.
